


Pink Is Pretty

by SamuelJames



Series: Domesticity [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a special birthday card from Grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Is Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pink Is Pretty  
> Pairing/Characters: Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams and Grace Williams  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Steve gets a special birthday card from Grace  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny + Grace, Grace makes Steve the pinkest card ever for his birthday.  
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"I've got a surprise for you, Uncle Steve."

"What is it, Grace?"

"You have to close your eyes."

Danny watched his lover close his eyes and put out his hands while Grace took out Steve's card. He smiled when he saw the pink envelope, obviously more Grace's preference than Steve's.

"Here you go."

Steve opened one eye. "Am I allowed to look?"

Grace nodded. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

Steve opened the envelope and took out his card. He glanced at Danny who simply smirked.

"Do you like it?"

"It's lovely, Grace. Thank you."

It was obviously home-made and made with pink construction paper. When Steve opened it Danny saw him smile. Grace looked relieved.

"I love it, Grace. I'll put it on the table."

When Grace went into the kitchen Danny picked up the card. A pink glittery boat had been painted inside the card. Grace had pasted a pale pink piece of paper onto the brighter pink background so she could write her message to Steve. The Happy Birthday greeting on the front of the card was made from pink stickers. Grace had even put a picture of a pink cupcake on the front of the card.

"Guess Grace likes pink."

"Yep. She must still love her daddy more though. I got glittery hearts on my last card."

Steve smiled. "I didn't expect a card from her. It's really nice of her to make it."

"All the way over here she couldn't wait to give you her card. I wasn't even allowed to see it first because it was for you."

Grace came back from the kitchen with a juice. "Is it okay to have this, Uncle Steve?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Thanks again for my card. It must have taken a lot of time."

Grace hugged Steve and sat on the couch. Danny smiled and gestured towards the kitchen for Steve to follow him in.

"Grace doesn't have to be back at Rachel's till eight. I know you don't like lots of fuss but maybe I could get some cupcakes for after dinner."

"Okay, Danny. Not for me you understand. Just for Grace's sake."

"Sure, Steve. Whatever you say. I guess you'll just have to force yourself to have some delicious cake."

Steve leaned in and kissed Danny. "Thank you for today. My birthday breakfast was lovely and I like kind of being a part of Grace's life. She's a great kid."

"I know. Listen I'll go now and you get started on dinner."

Danny got four cupcakes, figuring Grace might want to take one home. He had a feeling that Rachel probably helped a little with the card. He looked at the birthday candles and was about to choose a blue one but instead went for the pink. Grace would definitely approve.

After dinner he lit the candle and at Grace's insistence put it on one of the pink cupcakes. He and Grace sang to Steve and when Steve blew out the candle Grace told him to make a wish. Danny smiled happily as Steve and Grace cut their cakes in half so that they each had half pink and half yellow. Steve was really good with her which was great. Danny put his arm around Steve and scooped up some of the lemon icing on his finger. "Lovely."

Steve kissed him quickly and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Having a boyfriend is yucky."

Danny grinned. "Just keep thinking that way, Grace, and daddy will be happy."

When the time came to leave Steve thanked Grace once again and promised to take his card to work to put on his desk. She went running out to the car and Danny pulled Steve close for a slightly longer kiss.

"We'll have a private celebration when I get back, birthday boy."

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
